A Place to Call Home
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: After finding an infant in the woods, Tobi embarks on a journey to find out who he really is. Along with him comes his newly acquired child, a baby girl. Join him on his adventure to find a place to call home.


**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

_A Place to Call Home_

_BAM. I have decided to rewrite this fic called "A Place to Call Home." I realized it kind of sucked and my writing had improved, so I figured it's time to fix it. I haven't updated in over a year, because I am lame. So I decided to just delete and start again._

_This is a multi-chapter fanfiction. No yaoi. No Rin *Does a happy dance*_

_Obito lost his memory from the impact, Zetsu found him and they rode off into the sunset, except not really. That is the short version though. Obito is not evil, that should be pretty obvious. Anyway, I shall stop rambling so you can read._

_Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Don't kill me._

* * *

It was a considerably normal day for Tobi as he roamed the land that surrounded the Akatsuki hideout. He had planned to go out and pick some pretty flowers for his "Deidara-senpai". Tobi found great amusement in annoying his senior. Of course, the blonde usually injured him in the process of said annoyment, but to Tobi, it was worth it in the end.

"Ooh! Look here, Tobi found some daisies! Deidara-senpai will love these!" Tobi then ripped the daises from the green grass they resided in.

As Tobi started back through the woods, on his way back to the hideout, he heard a high-pitched cry. It seemed to be coming from behind a big tree to his right. He tried to ignore it at first, he had to get back soon, but he continued to hear a small whimper.

"What is that?" Tobi asked out loud. He heard the cries again, so he decided to finally check it out. Tobi made his way over to the tree, and found a little bundle of joy, as some would call it. To all Akatsuki members besides Tobi, it would be brushed off as a nuisance and most likely killed.

"It's a baby!" Tobi clapped happily. He had not seen a baby in quite some time, so this was a lovely surprise."What's your name baby?" The baby responded by letting out another scream. The baby seemed very distressed judging by its wails. The man decided it would be best to see what is wrong with the child. It would be too cruel to leave it behind, even though a crueler fate could be waiting back at the hideout.

When Tobi picked the baby up, its crying began to cease. The child seemed to like the strange man.

"Aww, you're a cutie," Tobi was smiling behind his mask. Then he got a great idea. Well, not really a great idea. It could actually be quite dangerous for the child, but he would protect it if need be. He really wanted to see what Deidara would say if he presented the child to the bomb terrorist.

Tobi cradled the baby in his arms all the way back to the Akatsuki base. Thankfully, the small child stayed content in the masked mans' arms the entire time.

When Tobi entered, Kisame and Itachi were sitting on the couch discussing something, probably pertaining to an upcoming mission.

"Hey look what Tobi found!" Tobi yelled, getting their attention.

Kisame and Itachi then turned around to see a baby, no more than 3 or 4 months old, being held in the masked Akatsuki members arms.

Itachi squinted at the man."Where did you get that baby, Tobi?" Itachi looked horrified at the sight of Tobi cradling a child in his arms. He didn't kidnap it, did he? Could the man really be that stupid?

"Yeah seriously, Tobi, you can't just go stealing babies, you fucking dumbass!" Kisame yelled. Kami, what would Pein-sama think? This was a disaster waiting to happen. Kisame may be a terrible person, but he wouldn't wish death upon an innocent infant.

"Silly Kisame-san, Tobi didn't steal the baby, Tobi found it crying in the woods, all by its lonesome," Tobi said pouting under his mask, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pein-sama will never approve of this Tobi, you can't keep it," Itachi stated sternly.

"Oh, but Itachi-san, it's not going to be mine, it's going to be Deidara-sempai's," Tobi laughed. Hopefully this wouldn't go too badly. Of course, Tobi in no way wanted this baby to be harmed, if anything, he almost wanted to keep it. However, he knew that was not possible.

"What's going to be mine you fucking idiot, un," Deidara said walking into the room. His blonde hair was up in its signature half ponytail and his eyes were as blue as ever. Tobi knew many women envied the man's looks.

"A baby, senpai! Your own, living, breathing baby! Isn't it exciting?" Tobi asked with glee. This was getting better by the second.

Deidara was so shocked, he didn't even know what to say.

"Wow, Deidara-senpai is so happy, he doesn't even know how to thank Tobi for the kind, generous thing Tobi has done!" Tobi stated happily.

"YOU IDIOT! NO, I'M NOT HAPPY! I DON'T WANT IT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT LITTLE SHIT?" Deidara screamed, which caused the baby to start crying again.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi gasped. "How dare you insult a little helpless baby? Tobi was wrong in thinking you could take care of a cute little baby. Tobi will just care for the baby himself." Tobi had obviously expected this reaction from the blonde. He had now had his fun. Now he really had to figure out what to do with the child.

"Shush little baby, it will be alright. Tobi is here," Tobi said rocking the baby, back and forth.

The yelling and crying caused Pein and Konan to emerge from their office.

"What in the world? Why is there a baby here?" Pein asked. Sure he had gotten used to most of Tobi's antics, but this? This was unacceptable.

Tobi went on to explain the ordeal to Pein and Konan as well.

"So can Tobi please keep the baby? PLEASE!" Tobi pleaded.

"No, this is no place for a child. We run a criminal organization for Christ sakes," Pein sighed. "Look I will give you a deal. If you really want to keep the brat, I will let you leave the Akatsuki with no repercussions as long as you stay away after you leave," As long as the idiot didn't talk and give any of their plans away, they should be fine, and he certainly wouldn't be hard to replace.

"Well since Tobi loves the baby, Tobi guesses he will leave," Tobi said sadly. It nearly hurt to fake his sadness. Was he really free from this hell?

"Fine then, give me your ring and cloak, then you're free to go," Pein told him.

Tobi handed the baby to Konan while he removed his ring and red clouded cloak. He returned them to Pein and received the baby back from Konan.

"Thank you Pein-sama, It means a lot to Tobi," Tobi smiled from behind his mask. "Tobi just has to grab his things from his room, than he will be on his way," Tobi said as he made his way to his room.

This room had once belonged to Sasori, Deidara's previous partner. Tobi was glad he was leaving the Akatsuki. He had only been there for a short time as an official member. He hadn't really killed anyone yet, so he probably wouldn't be in any bingo books. Not that he thought anyway.

Tobi had been found by Zetsu when he was younger. He had been crushed by a rock on his right side and for some reason was missing an eye. The pain he suffered was horrible. He was not sure how Zetsu found him, or even healed him. Never the less he was thankful. Zetsu had given him the name Tobi when he couldn't remember his name or anything for that matter.

Zetsu was the only one who knew that Tobi really wasn't a complete idiot. Sure he was a bit goofy sometimes, and like to pick fights for no good reason, but not to the extent that he did while being with the other Akatsuki. After awhile of being with them though, he never really broke out of the silly persona.

"Well I suppose that stupid persona won't be necessary anymore, huh baby?" Tobi asked the bundle in his arms, his regular voice returning. He definitely amped up the stupid in his voice while in his persona. His normal voice was hard to explain, it wasn't very deep, nor was it high-pitched, though it was low and gentle. It would not scare children away, which was a good thing if he was going to be raising a child of his own.

"Hmm, what will I need?" Tobi questioned. He knew that the baby would need diapers and formula and clothes, but he would have to get that after leaving. He simply grabbed his bag of clothes that he had and a blanket for the baby.

After saying his goodbyes in his ridiculous persona, he knew that he would never use it again. He needed to get serious. He had to provide for his new "child". He decided he would keep the mask for now, as he was a bit self conscious about his scarred face.

He quickly made it to a nearby, non ninja village. He was hurrying simply because he didn't have the slightest idea when the last time the child had eaten. Even due to his lake of parental experience, Tobi knew it was key infants eat many times a day.

When he found a store he and made his way to the area where they kept baby supplies. Luckily, Tobi did have a good amount of money from working miscellaneous jobs before joining the Akatsuki.

He was a little perplexed about what he should buy for the child. He knew diapers and formula were needed, so he grabbed those things first. He still did not know the sex of the child so he would hold off on clothes for now. He decided he should probably get some bottles so he can actually feed it properly.

All of this was very surreal. He never pictured himself as a father, let alone someone's care taker.

In the end, he left the store with, diapers and wipes, a can of formula, 3 bottles, a pacifier, a new blanket that was yellow, a hat, some onesies with feet and long sleeves to sleep in, and a bag to keep everything in.

When checking out the lady gave him a strange look, most likely because of the mask. This was not the first time he had received a strange look because of his mask, but this time it was different. It was different because he had a child to look after. He did not want people to think he had kidnapped it or anything. Maybe it was best if he stopped wearing the mask...

After searching for somewhere to stay for about an half hour, he finally found a small Inn. It wasn't great but it would do for now. It was not like he had tons of money to spend though.

When he got to the room he decided to finally get a good look at the baby. He laid it down and took the blanket off of it.

Its clothes consisted of a dirty white onesie and dirty white socks.

_'Poor baby',_ Tobi thought, _'How could someone treat a baby like this? Just dumping it off in the woods.'_

He took off the onesie and then unlatched the wet diaper.

The baby was a girl.

Tobi smiled. She really was beautiful, her dark brunette hair covered her entire head. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright blue. He had no idea where she had come from but Tobi already felt some sort of love for the child.

Tobi then placed a new diaper on the girl and dressed her in a pair of the footie pajama's he had bought her.

Now he would have to come up with a name. Tobi thought for awhile until he decided on Miyuki. He had always had a liking for the name.

After feeding Miyuki, he laid her on the bed. He surrounded her with pillows so she would not fall off. He stared at her for a moment and shook his head. What had he got himself into?

Tobi made his way to the bathroom and laid his mask on the counter. He looked in to mirror, seeing a scarred face staring back at him. He has always been self conscious of these scars. They were ugly.

Who was he? His real name wasn't Tobi obviously. So who was he?

Zetsu had mentioned finding him near where the battle of Kannabi had occurred. The battle had been between Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf and Shinobi from the Village Hidden Among the Rock.

Itachi possesses the Sharingan as does Tobi, not that anyone besides Zetsu knew that though. Itachi was from the Hidden Leaf Village. So could it be that Tobi was a Leaf Shinobi that was presumed dead at the Battle of Kannabi Bridge?

It may be a long shot, but Tobi had to find out who he really was. He wanted a place he, and his newly acquired child, could call home.

* * *

_Woo, fixed it up. I really want this story to go somewhere this time. I will try to get the other two chapter fixed up as quick as I can, then I can get on with the story. Please review, tell me what you like. Give me ideas, tell me how to improve, whatever you like!_

_Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read!_


End file.
